The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-144892 filed on May 17, 2000 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-130538 published on May 12, 2000 including specification, claims, drawings and summary is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for controlling an automatic printing plate changing device and a folding device status switching device, and particularly to a device with a cam mechanism and a guide mechanism wherein an automatic printing plate change (APC) and a folding device status switch are operated simultaneously.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional art, when changing from a previous job to a next job in a web offset printing press, changing of a printing press and switching of a folding status has to be executed in order. Therefore, the entire task takes a long time.
For example, when the previous job is finished, printing units are stopped to clean a blanket cylinder with a blanket. Then, printing plates are exchanged, and further, an old web roll is changed to a new web roll. In order to prepare for the next job, various presetting operations such as an adjustment of an open degree of an ink fountain key in accordance with a picture pattern of a new printing press, a control of a rotational amount of each ink fountain roll, a determination of an amount of supplying dampening water, and a setting of a folding machine are necessary.
In the above described conventional art, when changing from the previous job to the next job, an operator has to operate each device in order. Thus, it takes a long time and a heavy burden is imposed on the operator.
The purpose of the present invention is to resolve the above problems by simultaneously operating the changing of the printing plates and the switching of the folding device status in the folding device.
To accomplish the above object, a device according to the present invention for controlling an automatic printing plate changing device and a folding device status switching device comprises printing plate changing means for changing a printing plate supported on a plate cylinder, and folding device status switch means for switching folding device status of a folding machine in accordance with the folding device status in the next printing job, wherein the printing plate changing means and the folding device status switching means are operated simultaneously.
To accomplish the above object, the device according to the present invention for controlling an automatic printing plate changing device and a folding device status switching device, further includes means for intermittent travel of a web in the folding device while the printing plate supported on the plate cylinder is being changed.
Based on a first signal from the switch, the ink supplement means reduces the ink amount the basic ink layer thickness distribution, and the web continuous supplement means replaces and connects the web rolls. Based on a second from the switch, the printing plate changing means and the folding device status switching means are activated, and based on a third signal from the switch, the ink supplement means is activated to overlap the ink layer thickness distribution in accordance with the next printing.